Fairy Tail Magic Fan Book Chapter 2: In Fiore
by natsu522
Summary: Lanjutan dari "Fairy Tail Magic Fan Book Chapter 1: Intro".


**Fairy Tail Magic Fan Book**

**Chapter 2 : In Fiore!**

**Karakter tambahan:**

**Ami (karakter buatan :D )**

Ami pun terbangun. Sepertinya ia pingsan. Ia bangun di sebuah hutan yg lebat. Lalu tiba2 ia mendengar seseorang, ia pun cepat2 bersembunyi di atas pohon. Alu ia melihat... Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy dan Charle! "Jangan2.. AKU ADA DI FIORE?!" Kata Ami pelan2. Batang pohon yg Ami duduki udh ngak kuat lagi bwt menahan Ami dan.. Batang itu patah. "KYAAAA! TOLONG!" Kata Ami sekeras2nya. Ami pun terjatuh dan pingsan lagi.

"Kamu ga apa2? Aku sudah menyembuhkan lukamu!" Kata anak itu, lalu ia tersenyum. "Eh? Ngg.. Aku ada di mana? Kalian siapa?" Kata Ami yg belum 100% sadar. "Aku Wendy! Dan ini teman2ku!" Kata anak itu yg ternyata adalah Wendy. Ami pun sudah 100% sadar. "Hah? W-Wendy Marvell? Yg ada di guild fairy Tail? Sky Dragon Slayer?! Dan punya exceed yang bernama Charley g sebetulnya adalah putrid dari RatuExtalia?!" Kata Ami panjaang lebar. Mreka smua pun kaget. "I-iya, bagaimana kau bisa tau banyak tentang akua dan charle? Dan, memangnya dia betul2 putri dari extalia?" Kata Wendy yg agak kaget. "Huh! Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja!" Jawab Charle. _Oh, iyaya, mrekakan tidak tau klo charle adalah putri dari extalia, karna ratunya pun tidak memberi tau mereka_ Kata Ami dalam hatinya.

"Hey! Kamu mau ikut kami atau diam saja disini? Dan siapa namamu?" Kata Natsu. Scene ini mirip sekali dengan gambaran Mashima –san yg Ami lihat di buku fan book itu. "E-eh|? A-Aki ingin iku! Aku Ami!" Kata Ami dengan penuh semangat. Setelah Ami mengatakan namanya semuanya pun kaget lagi untuk yg kedua kalinya. "K-Kamu benar2 Ami? Ami Luxuvier?" Tanya Erza. "I-Iya..?" Kata Ami dengan penuh kebingungan. "HOREE! KITA SUDAH MENEMUKANNYA!" Teriak Natsu "Horee!" Kata Happy. Yg lain hanya tersenyum kepada Ami.

Mereka pun berjalan balik menuju guild Fairy Tail. "Kalian sebenarnya sedang mencariku?" Tanya Ami. "Iya, kau adalah Dragon Slayer 4th Generation, kita mempunyai misi untuk mencarimu dan sebagai imbalannya Panda akan memberikan kami tanah yg luas untuk membangun kembali guild kami." Jelas Erza. "A-Aku adalah dragon slayer!? Dragon slater apa?!" Tanya Ami yang otaknya sudah penuh dengan pertanyaan. "Time Controller Dragon Slayer" Jawab Lucy sambil membaca bukunya itu. "Hehe.. Seperti informasi ya.. kau memang amnesia~" Kata Lucy. _Aku? A-Amesia? Beneran? Aku baru aja menginjakkan kaki ku yg pertama kali di Fiore!_ Kata Ami dalam hatinya. "Oh! Kita sudah sampai semuanyaa!" Kata Happy. Mereka pun sudah sampai di Fairy Tail.

**Ami's P.O.V:**

Aku pun disambut meriah oleh Fairy Tail. Aku memang sudah mengenali semua orang, jadi kita menjadi teman dengan sangat cepat. Lalu aku melihat satu exceed yg sama sekali tidak kukenali. Aku pun menghampiri exceed itu. "H-Hai! Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku kepada exceed itu. "Panda" Dengan singkat ia menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa melihatku. Entah mengapa ia bernama 'panda' padahal ia adalah seekor kucing. "Ngg... perasaan aku agak familiar dengan nama itu?" Kataku sambil melihat ke atas. "Oh iya! Erza menyebutkan namamu! Katanya kamu akan membari Fairy Tail tanah yg luas!" Lanjutku. Aku pun melihatnya dan tersenyum. Panda pun melihatku. Tiba2 ia mengeluarkan mata kaget. Dan tiba2 memelukku. "Ami! Kenapa kamu ga bilang kalau kau adalah Ami! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu tauu!" Kata Panda. "Eh…" Aku pun semakin bingung.

**Flashback [Misi dari Panda] (Panda's P.O.V):**

Aku pun menginjakkan kakiku didepan guild Fairy Tail. Aku pun menghela nafasku. "FAIRY TAIL!" Teriakku. Semua orang yg ada di dalam guild itu menatapku. Lalu ada seorang perempuan berambut putih panjang datang menghampiriku. Ia pun tersenyum. "Kau butuh bantuan, exceed kecil?" Tanyanya. "A-Aku mempunyai misi untuk kalian, dan sebagai gantinya apakah kalian mau tanah yg luas untuk guild kalian?" Jawabku. "Fairy Tail pasti akan membantu! Jadi apa yang kau mau? Aku Mira, kau?" Kata Mira. "Aku mau kalian untuk membantuku mencari dragon slayerku! Dan namaku Panda.."Jawabku. Aku pun menjelaskan apa yg terjadi pada Ami, Ami Luxuvier. Lalu Mira menunjukkan sebuah tim yg beranggota 7 orang. Mereka adalah tim yg paling kuat di Fairy Tail.

**Back to the Story (Ami's P.O.V):**

"Yep! Kalian sudah menemukan Ami kembali! Kalian boleh menggunakan tanah yg luas disana untuk membangun guild kalian." Jelas Panda. "HOREEEEEEE! TERIMA KASIH, PANDA!" Kata sebagian member Fairy Tail. Lalu Mira datang kepadaku . "Ami, kamu mau tidak menjadi anggota Fairy Tail?" Tanya Mira dengan baik hati. Itu adalah pertanyaan yg dari dulu sejak aku ada di Ismaland inginkan. "T-Tentu saja!" Jawabku dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Mira pun tersenyum dan bertanya kepada Panda juga. "Kalau ia masuk, jelas aku ikut juga!" Jawab Panda.

Aku dan Panda pun sudah mendapatkan Fairy Tail mark. Punyaku ada dilengan, seperti punya Natsu dan Erza. Tetapi berwarna Hitam (kalo gitu sama kaya Gajeel dong!), sesuai warna rambutku. Yang punya Panda tempatnya sama seperti Happy, tetapi berwarna putih, karena tubuhnya berwarna 2 ada batu besar yang menghampiri kami bertiga.

**To be continued on chapter 3: The first mission!**


End file.
